


Resolve

by Mishelledor23



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Avatar Arc (Fairy Tail), Denial of Feelings, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Introspection, Living Together, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishelledor23/pseuds/Mishelledor23
Summary: Gray's resolve is tested the night before he disappears to infiltrate Avatar or Gray Fullbuster is in denial.





	Resolve

It would be so easy.

But that was exactly why he couldn’t do it.

Gray Fullbuster hovered in the doorway of Juvia’s bedroom. The water mage was fast asleep, her expression peaceful and serene. Her blue hair fanned out over her pillow in waves, framing her delicate face. She rolled over. The strap of her silk nightie fell down, and one of her breasts threatened to slip free.

Gray swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. There wasn’t any use denying it anymore. Juvia Lockser was beautiful.

By this time tomorrow, he’d be gone and Juvia would be heartbroken. For the millionth time he thought, if there was any way to avoid that…But he couldn’t. If she knew, she’d insist on following him. Or she’d stay behind and dutifully wait for him to come back, if he ever did.

This way maybe, just maybe, she’d realize her feelings for him were misguided and move on.

He told himself that her infatuation was borne out of gratitude and it would eventually fade. He told himself that he cared for her sure, but he didn’t love her.

Sure.

That’s why he’d died for her during the dragon attack. That’s why despite his grumbling, they were living together. That’s why he was standing outside her room and watching her sleep, taking his last chance to just look at her.

Leaving wasn’t supposed to hurt this much.

In the stillness of the night, Gray could safely admit that he’d miss their life together. He’d miss Juvia’s soft voice in the morning, calling him ‘Gray-sama’ and saying she’d made breakfast. Caring for him like a wife. Pretending not to notice the way she made his heart flutter.

Even if his mind was confused about what he wanted, his body wasn’t, and it was angry at him for insisting on separate rooms. Unable to fall asleep, he’d found himself here, staring at the oblivious water-woman.

If he were to go in there, to _say goodbye_ in his own way, she’d accept him. She’d do whatever it was he wanted. He knew that beyond any doubt.

But to do that with her and then vanish without a word the next day? Even for an ice mage like him, that was beyond cold. What the hell did she even see in him sometimes?

“Gray-sama,” Juvia whispered in her sleep.

_I don’t deserve her._

Gray clenched his hands into fists, glaring at the black pattern on his arm. The mission was more important than his feelings. For the good of the kingdom, he’d set them aside for as long as he had to. Turning around, he slowly made his way back to his room.

“Goodbye Juvia.” He replied.


End file.
